The Lost Star
by Misachi99
Summary: An encounter that changed fate and a plan that they had never put into account for by the enemy. Will they be able to save their friends? Find out in this story! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and Sailor Moon!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi was walking outside at the streets at night with only the street lights illuminating his way as he breathed out some cold mist from his mouth. He tried to find some warmth from his coat as he continued to walk around.

" It's so cold at night..." Aichi muttered

He accidentally bumped into someone as he looked up to see a long black haired man.

" I-I'm sorry! I-I couldn't see where I was going..." Aichi exclaimed

" It's okay. I didn't watch where I was going either." The man said

Aichi smiled as he turned to leave but the man stopped him.

" It's dark out here. Let me bring you back home. A boy like you shouldn't be wandering around this dark at night." The man said

" Oh, no thank you. I'm fine alone." Aichi said

" I insist. Now, let's go." The man said

" Y-Yeah..."

They started to walk back to Aichi's house in silence.

" I'm Seiya. What about you?" Seiya ask

" Aichi. I'm Aichi Sendou." Aichi replied, looking away

" That's a nice name. So what are you doing out here late at night?" Seiya ask

" I want to get my mind off some stuff. I've been worried about my friends... One of them never showed up for a long time and I'm worried. I was walking to the park where we first met." Aichi replied

" I see."

They finally arrived at Aichi's house as they stopped walking.

" This is my house. Thank you for walking me back home." Aichi thanked

" No problem. Oh, and here. This is a lucky charm that I keep with me everytime. You can keep it." Seiya said

Aichi took the item as he saw that it was a star earpiece with a mic on it.

" I can't accept this. Please have it back." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I have another one. Then, I'll see you next time." Seiya said, walking off

Aichi entered his house as Seiya stopped walking.

" I know you're there." Seiya said, looking into the alley beside him

A figure walked out of the shadows, it was Kai!

" You've been stalking him. Are you that friend he mentioned?" Seiya ask

" So what if I was? Stay away from him. He's mine." Kai said

" Listen to what you're saying. Just talk to him if you want to say that. Then, I have to leave now." Seiya said, walking off while waving

Kai huffed as he walked back to his apartment.

~ The next morning~

It was a weekend as Aichi exited his house to walk to somewhere. He arrived at the Foo Fighters' building as he was thinking whether to go in or not.

" Oh, if it isn't Aichi-kun." A voice said

Aichi turned behind to the voice as he saw Ren with Asaka beside him.

" Yo! What brings you here?" Ren ask

" Um... It's about Kai-kun." Aichi replied

Ren's eyes narrowed as he went back to smiling.

" Well, let's go in first and then talk." Ren said

Aichi followed them in as Ren let him sit down across his table while Asaka went to get some snacks and drinks.

" So what do you want to ask about Kai?" Ren ask

" He's been gone for a few days already... I couldn't contact him either so I'm a little worried..." Aichi replied

" Hm? You don't know?" Ren muttered

" Huh?"

" Nothing! Don't worry about Kai! I'm sure he's just training. Maybe he's traveling around the world, looking for strong fighters to fight. This is Kai we're talking about after all." Ren said

" You might be right. Thank you for clearing my worries. I'll be going now." Aichi said

" Huh?! You won't stay to have some snacks and tea?!" Ren whined

" I'm sorry. I have something to do today. Maybe next time." Aichi said

" Okay~!"

Aichi waved before going out of the building. Ren watched him walking out of the gates as he sighed. Tetsu, Suiko and Asaka came out from a hiding place.

" So he doesn't know." Suiko said

" Why didn't you tell him? That Toshiki Kai is one of them?" Asaka ask

" It'll upset him more if he knew that Kai did this to become stronger. And besides, we need to keep an eye out for him from now on. I got someone to follow Aichi-kun for a day. And this is what the pictures shows." Ren said

They looked at the pictures as most of them were Kai hiding in the shadows while stalking Aichi the whole time.

" Kai's becoming more anxious. He'll do something stupid for sure if we don't do something." Ren said

" Then why didn't you tell him?" Tetsu ask

" He's just too dense, that's all. If Kai were to approach him while acting normal, he'll think that everything's fine and what I said was a lie. You all know it right? Their feelings." Ren said

" Of course."

" Aichi-kun is sensitive on that topic. So no matter what we say, Kai will just twist about what we said to him and create false stories. And due to Aichi-kun's feelings, he'll fall for it without fail. So no matter what, we have to protect him in secret before anything happens." Ren said

" Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was walking towards the shopping district, not knowing that he was once again being stalked by Kai. Suddenly, he spotted Seiya looking into a window for a pet shop.

" Seiya-san! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Aichi ask

" Oh, Aichi! What a coincidence too. I'm just having a walk around the city. It's a nice place." Seiya replied

" I see."

" What about you?" Seiya ask

" I have to do some grocery shopping for my mother. You like dogs?" Aichi ask, looking into the window of the pet shop

" Yeah. What about you?" Seiya ask

Aichi was thinking as he spotted a cat before remembering Kai.

" Hm... I guess a cat... It reminds me of my best friend." Aichi said

" The one that you mentioned yesterday?" Seiya ask

" Yeah."

" I see." Seiya said, glancing to the alley that Kai was hiding in

" Seiya-san?" Aichi ask

" Nothing. Oh, right. Here you go." Seiya said, passing a ticket to Aichi

" This is..." Aichi said

" A ticket. You see... This is between us. Me and my friends are an idol group. We came from another city to perform here tomorrow." Seiya whispered

" Really?" Aichi ask

" Yeah! And this is a special seat ticket just for you. Get another friend to accompany you too. There's two tickets." Seiya said

" Thank you very much. Good luck for your concert too." Aichi said

" Yeah! Oh, I have to go now. Bye! See you tomorrow!" Seiya said

" Yeah, see you!" Aichi waved

Once Seiya was out of range, Aichi was about to continue his shopping when a kitten came up to him.

" Nyah~"

Aichi crouched down to its level.

" Hello. Where's your mother?" Aichi ask

" Nyah~"

The kitten walked into an alley as Aichi got worried a little and followed it. He saw it drinking some milk from a bowl as he walked further, only to realize that there was a person there. His eyes widened.

" Kai-kun?!"

" Aichi." Kai said

" Why is Kai-kun here?" Aichi ask

" I was walking around. I saw this guy here and bought milk for him to drink." Kai replied

" I see. I wonder where's its mother..." Aichi said

" It doesn't have one." Kai said

Aichi sharply turned to him.

" What...?"

" I've been here a few times and I've fed this guy a few times too. He's been alone." Kai said

" I see..."

Aichi petted the kitten as it turned to him.

" Nyah~"

" You must be lonely." Aichi said

The kitten climbed onto him as he petted it while it licked his cheek.

" It tickles!" Aichi giggled

Kai then spotted the tickets in Aichi's hand.

" What's that?" Kai ask

" Oh, Seiya-san gave it to me today." Aichi replied

" Seiya?"

" He's a person I just met yesterday. He said that he's an idol and he said to invite someone with me to watch his concert. Do you want to come, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

Kai shrugged.

" Why not? I have nothing to do anyway." Kai said

Aichi smiled as he checked his watch.

" Oh, no... I have to hurry and finish shopping before mother calls me. But what about him?" Aichi ask

" Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Kai assured

" That's so nice of you, Kai-kun. You love cats too after all, so I'm not surprised. Then, I'll meet you tomorrow at the park, okay?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Aichi smiled before waving towards Kai and leaving. After making sure Aichi was out of listening range, he placed the kitten down beside the crate as there was another older cat beside it.

" Thanks, mother cat, for your kitten's help. I'll see you guys next time." Kai said

" Nyah~"

" Meow~"

Kai got up and left as the two cats watched him leave. Kai smirked while walking away as he thought back to what he was doing.

 _" Honestly, you'd have been mine the moment you followed that kitten into there... I was going to keep you with me forever after I kidnapped you but it seems like it'll have to wait... Don't worry, it won't be long before it truly happens, Aichi."_ Kai thought

~ The next day~

Aichi ran towards the park, worrying that he'll be late as he finally spotted Kai waiting at the entrance.

" Kai-kun! I'm so sorry, did you wait for me for very long?!" Aichi ask

" No, it's okay. I just arrived too." Kai replied

" Then, let's go." Aichi said

Kai nodded as they headed for the concert venue. They were seated at a place where it's away from the overly noisy fans and it had a high clear view of the stage with comfortable chairs prepared.

" This is nice." Aichi said

Kai nodded. Aichi messaged his mother about the concert and that he would go back home late as he turned off his phone so that it wouldn't disrupt the concert. Kai observed all that while it was happening before smirking. The concert started as they watched the concert. Aichi was excited to watch the concert since he'd never been to one before.

~ A few hours later~

Kai went to get a drink as he gave Aichi his bottle. Aichi thanked him while opening the bottle and drinking it. Kai drank his water as they placed the bottles down on the table in between them.

" They're so good, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Kai took a glance at Aichi a few minutes later as he saw him holding his head.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" I'm a little heavy headed for some reason..." Aichi replied

" Come on, I'll bring you back home. You don't look too good." Kai said

" But the concert..." Aichi said

" It's okay. Now let"s go." Kai said

He slung Aichi's arm over his shoulders as he carried him out of the venue. That didn't go unnoticed by Seiya. When they were outside, Kai looked over to Aichi to see him sound asleep as he smirked.

~ Two hours later~

Aich opened his eyes as he found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. He found some difficulty to turn his head as it still felt heavy...

 _" Where am I...?"_ Aichi thought

He wanted to lift down his arms when he felt strong resistance on them. He looked up to see both his wrists tied to the bed post, with thick and strong ropes, of the bed he was lying on. He looked down to see his ankles in the same situation as he panicked.

" Help! Is anyone here?! Help!" Aichi shouted

A door opened as he saw steam coming out of it, which he presumed was the bathroom, as Aichi gasped when he saw Kai coming out of it while still wiping any stray water away from his hair. He turned to see Aichi.

" I see you're awake." Kai said

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi exclaimed

Kai chuckled as he went over to Aichi and crawled on top of him, towel still hanging around his neck.

" What's wrong? Are you scared?" Kai ask

Aichi couldn't respond as Kai smirked and leaned down to lick Aichi's lips a little before trailing his tongue under Aichi's chin before moving to his neck.

" K-K-Kai... kun..." Aichi moaned

He shuddered under Kai's touches as he suddenly felt a finger playfully tracing itself in between his legs.

" Stop...!" Aichi moaned

" You seem excited." Kai said

" Please...! Stop...!" Aichi moaned

Kai smirked as he removed Aichi's shirt and pants. Aichi gasped when Kai continued what he was doing and it was more sensitive to his touch since his pants were off.

" Don't worry. I showered you just now while you were sleeping. We can start now." Kai said, kissing the same place

Even though it was covered by his underwear, Aichi could still feel Kai's lips teasing him as he felt Kai's finger moving inside his underwear.

" N-No...!" Aichi moaned

Kai smirked as he removed Aichi's underwear and Aichi did his best to close his legs up. However, that didn't stop Kai from continuously teasing him on a few more sensitive areas as Aichi continued to moan louder and louder. Kai stopped for awhile as he grabbed more ropes and tied them onto Aichi's thighs before tying them onto the sides of the bed to prevent him from closing his legs up again.

" Relax. It'll be over soon." Kai said

" NO!"

And an hour passed as Kai was now wearing his discarded clothes back. Aichi felt numb and he couldn't move much. Kai smirked as he picked up Aichi's clothes and helped to wear it back onto him.

" That was so much fun, right? I'm sorry if I was too rough." Kai said

" Let... me... go..." Aichi muttered out, his voice hoarse

" No. After this, I'm bringing you to the Tatsunagi building." Kai said

Aichi couldn't muster out the strength to question him but Kai knew what he was about to say.

" Link Joker. Void's avatar clan. It's what's supplying me power right now. Of course, I'm their first Reversed fighter after all." Kai said

" First... Reversed... fighter...?" Aichi muttered

" Right now, its agent is waiting for your arrival at the Tatsunagi building, with Takuto's body as its host." Kai replied

" No... way..."

" Rest for now. You don't sound too good. Our ride will arrive soon. And once we're there, I'll make sure you become a Reversed fighter and stay by my side." Kai said

Aichi's eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep. Kai smirked as a call came and he answered it.

" Hello? Yeah, it's done. He's sleeping. Downstairs? That fast? I got it. I'm coming down soon."

Kai hung up his phone as he removed the ropes and carried Aichi down to the ground floor, where the car to the Tatsunagi building was waiting for him. The woman opened the door as Kai carefully placed Aichi inside first. He was about to enter when a voice called out.

" Kai!"

It was Miwa and the others with Seiya and his two idol friends.

" I didn't wanna believe it... So you _were_ the one causing the weird things going on around the world?!" Miwa exclaimed

" What were you doing to Aichi?!" Naoki ask

Kai sighed as he turned to the woman while closing the door.

" Bring him back to the building first and put him in my room before he wakes up. You can come back to get me there too once you're done." Kai whispered

" Yes."

The woman entered the car and drove off with Aichi still inside.

" Aichi!" Seiya shouted

" Seiya, we have to get him back!" His white haired friend said

" Yeah, I know!" Seiya said

Kai blocked their way.

" You're not going anywhere." Kai said

" Let us through!" Naoki said

" And let me say this too. You're not getting Aichi back." Kai said

" Exactly what happened to you, Kai?" Misaki ask

" Why ask me? And besides, you should know that I won't make this easy for you guys. Now then, who'll fight me?" Kai ask

" Then, I'll-!" Naoki was cut off

" Don't, Ishida! You're not going to win! With your current strength, you'll lose to Kai and become one of them!" Miwa said

" The same applies to everyone." Misaki said

" Then what should we do?! Brother Aichi is their captive now and if we don't do something, who knows what they'll do to him!" Kamui said

" Yeah, we should hurry and save Sendou-kun!" Shingo said

" That's impossible. If we all become like Kai, then there's no chance that we can save Aichi. We need to retreat and rethink this." Miwa said

" But..."

" For now, I agree with him." Seiya said

" Seiya!"

" There's no other way than this. His strength is very obvious too. For now, let's make a temporary retreat and then think up of a plan." Seiya said

" Right..."

They ran off as Kai smirked. He turned behind as he spotted the car coming back. He opened the door and entered it before it drove off.

" Did he wake up on the way?" Kai ask

" Yes, but I knocked him out again with some sleeping powder. He shouldn't be waking up until around an hour later." The woman replied

" I see."

They arrived at the building as Kai came out and walked into the building to meet Reversed Takuto.

" Takuto."

" Oh? Back so soon?" Reversed Takuto ask

Kai turned to his side to see Aichi still sleeping while his wrists were shackled above him and leaning on the mirror as he sighed.

" Didn't I tell you not to be too rough on him?" Kai ask, walking to check on Aichi

" Oh, don't group me with you. You were way worse than me. This is already going easy on him." Reversed Takuto said

Kai released the shackles as he carried Aichi up.

" So are you done?" Kai ask

" Yes. I've already taken enough samples. You can return him to your room now." Reversed Takuto said

Kai carried Aichi out of the room as he entered another room. He closed the door and laid Aichi down on the bed. He snapped his fingers as black rings wrapped themselves on both of Aichi's wrists and ankles. He stood up and went to get their dinner. Half an hour later, Aichi woke up as he looked around the yet again unfamiliar room he was in.

" This is... the Tatsunagi building?" Aichi wondered

The door opened as he saw Kai there.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

He tried to stand but failed when his legs were still numb from what happened.

" Don't move too much, you'll hurt yourself." Kai said

" Let me go." Aichi said

" No. There's still many things that we need to check and confirm." Kai said

" What?"

" Basically, they just took some samples from your blood to experiment with something. Don't worry, you'll find out about it soon." Kai said

" No... Let me go!" Aichi said

" You can try but it's close to impossible. You can't even stand up." Kai said

" I'll escape from here if it's the last thing I do!" Aichi sad

" Whatever. Here's your dinner. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to it like I did to the water I gave you. It's just normal food." Kai said

" I won't believe you!" Aichi said

" Don't be so stubborn. Here, open your mouth." Kai said, taking a scoop of rice and putting it out to Aichi

" No!"

Kai sighed as he jammed the spoon into Aichi's mouth before taking it out.

" Ow... What was that for?!" Aichi ask

" Because you refused to eat. Now chew and swallow or I'll make you do it." Kai said

Aichi had no choice but to listen as Kai continued to feed him. When he was done, he gave Aichi some water to drink before eating his own dinner. Aichi just stared at him with suspicious eyes.

" I'm your enemy and yet, why are you acting so nice to me?" Aichi ask

" Hm? Because we need your power." Kai replied

" My... power?" Aichi ask

" A power that you yourself don't know of. As long as we can make you join us, the world will be destroyed." Kai said

Aichi gasped as he tried to get off the bed but he fell over from his still numbing legs. Kai was just sitting there, enjoying his time from watching Aichi's futile struggle. Aichi managed to get up as he walked over to the door. There was a sudden static when he tried to touch the door knob as he was thrown back from it.

" Why...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I told you, didn't I? There's no escape." Kai said

" What did you do to me?!" Aichi ask

" Thise black rings on you." Kai said

Aichi looked at the rings as he gasped again.

" I've placed up a barrier around this room. As long as you wear those rings, the barrier won't let you through." Kai said

" Then I'll break them!" Aichi said

He tried to pull off the black rings but failed.

" Why?!" Aichi exclaimed

" With your stamina and strength, you'll never be able to break them. All you can do now is obey me and not do anything stupid." Kai said, placing his plate down and approaching Aichi

" Stay away from me!" Aichi shouted

Kai reached his hand out to play with Aichi's blue locks and sniffed them.

" What a nice scent." Kai said

" No!" Aichi screamed, trying to push Kai away

" You know, Aichi. We can be together forever if you just join us. And you don't even have to go through this." Kai said

" No! I'll never join you!" Aichi said

" That's too bad. Oh well, I guess I'll have to keep you here until you accept my invitation." Kai said

Aichi tried to push him away again as something fell out of his pocket. Kai picked it up as it was the star mic that Seiya gave Aichi.

" What's this?" Kai ask, picking it up

" Give it back!" Aichi shouted

He snatched it away from Kai as he held it close to his chest.

" Don't tell me... It's from that Seiya..." Kai growled

Aichi stayed silent as Kai pulled his hair and he winced.

" Answer me, Aichi." Kai said

" It hurts...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Then answer me!" Kai said

Aichi closed his eyes as Kai continued to question him. Tears started to pool in his eyes as they finally fell.

" Stop it... Don't do this anymore!" Aichi cried

He pushed Kai away as he hid under the bed and in the darkness. Kai turned to him as he realized what he'd done. He quickly ran to look under the bed as he saw Aichi shivering in the dark corner.

" Aichi? It's okay. Come out." Kai said, reaching out to him

He winced when he felt Aichi biting his hand but he never pulled it out as he used his other hand to caress his cheek while wiping his tears away.

" It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Don't be scared." Kai said

He felt Aichi flinching as he realized that he was slowly releasing his teeth from his hand.

" Now, come out. It's okay." Kai assured

He slowly and carefully pulled Aichi out from under the bed as he hugged him while Aichi continued to cry.

" Shh... It's okay, I'm fine and you don't have to be scared. I'm sorry for scaring you too." Kai assured

He felt Aichi's tears dripping onto his wound as he wondered why he felt no pain. He looked at his hand as he saw that the wound had healed.

 _" Aichi's tears healed the wound?!"_ Kai thought

He felt Aichi going limp in his arms as he shook him.

" Aichi? What's wrong?! Respond to me! Hey, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

He immediately called Reversed Takuto to check on him as he waited while Aichi was being checked on his condition.

" It's his powers at work. He exhausted himself from crying too. His tears contain healing properties. If he can draw it out, his healing powers will be very powerful. Let me look at your wound." Reversed Takuto said

Kai showed his hand as Reversed Takuto scanned it.

" That's amazing. All the smallest details are even healed and there's no wound left, as if there was never one in the first place." Reversed Takuto explained

Kai stayed silent.

" For now, until he wakes up, our plan will be put on halt." Reversed Takuto said

" Yeah."

Reversed Takuto spotted the star mic as he picked it up. He walked over to Aici and placed it on his right ear as it glowed faintly.

" This is... Where did you get this?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Some idol called Seiya gave it to him. He's in a group called Three Lights." Kai replied

" Three Lights? Seiya? Well, whatever. It seems that the source of his strength is coming from this star mic." Reversed Takuto said

" What?!"

" Well, I have a great idea as well. Give me that." Reversed Takuto said

Kai noticed a case as he opened it. There was a black pearl inside it.

" A pearl from Cray we corrupted. I wanted to put it inside him but now that we have this mic, it'll be more easier. You can remove the black rings now." Reversed Takuto said

Kai nodded as the black rings were released and Reversed Takuto placed the pearl into the star shaped crystal on the mic as it immediately turned black. A dark aura surrounded Aichi as he started to toss and turn, his face distorted in pain.

" You cannot struggle. It's impossible to resist. Just accept the power that's flowing within you." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi's panting started to slow down as the dark aura started to settle inside him. Aichi started to open his eyes as the light in his eyes turned black. Kai helped Aichi to sit up as Aichi looked around.

" How are you, Young Master?" Reversed Takuto said

Aichi turned to him before nodding a little.

" It looks like he has a bit of speaking difficulties. You'll be in charge of teaching him all of that, Toshiki Kai." Reversed Takuto said

" Yeah."

Reversed Takuto left the room as Aichi stared at Kai.

" Young Master? Is something the matter?" Kai ask

Aichi said nothing as he leaned closer to Kai before letting their lips connect. Kai's eyes widened at first but then he closed them as he returned the kiss. After awhile,Mithey released the kiss as Aichi started to try to stand.

" Young Master? What's wrong?" Kai ask

Aichi pointed at something as a screen suddenly appeared to show Reversed Koutei and Yuri's fight.

" He's still fighting? You want to see him?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded in reply.

" Why? Shouldn't you be resting?" Kai ask

Aichi shook his head as he continued to point at the screen.

" I got it, I got it. Can you stand?" Kai ask

Aichi tried to stand by himself but fell over as Kai sighed.

" Wait for a bit. I'll get Takuto's permission before getting a wheelchair for you." Kai said

He sat Aichi back down on the bed before leaving the room as he came back a few minutes later. A screen came up to show Reversed Takuto.

" Young Master, since it's what you want, then I'll allow you to go. But promise me you'll take care of yourself." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi nodded as Kai carried him onto the wheelchair.

" Toshiki Kai. I expect you to take good care of him." Reversed Takuto said

" Yeah."

The screen went off as Kai started to push Aichi towards the car as it drove off to the airport. When they arrived, they saw Leon and Reversed Koutei ready to fight. Kai managed to get the wheelchair and Aichi on top of the stairs as they were greeted by the Reversed Yuri and Chris.

" Welcome, Young Master. Right now, Emperor Koutei will give you more subjects to be under you." Reversed Yuri greeted

" Just watch from here." Reversed Chris said

Kai pushed Aichi towards the center of the place as Leon turned to them.

" Sendou! Kai!"

" Oh, what brings you here, Young Master? Don't worry. I'm getting more subjects for you." Reversed Koutei said

" What's going on here? Sendou, respond me!" Leon shouted

Aichi just stayed silent as Leon gritted his teeth.

" I heard about what happened. What did you do to him, Kai?!" Leon ask

" Just concentrate on your fight, Leon Souryu." Kai replied

Leon gritted his teeth while looking over to Aichi before concentrating on the fight.

~ After the fight~

Leon won against Reversed Koutei as he returned back to normal. Then, both teamed up together to free their other friends, except for Kai and Aichi. After winning against them, they went over to their friends as they all woke up.

" Now it's your turn!" Leon said

" Aichi-kun? Kai-kun?" Koutei ask

" Looks like you leave me with no choice." Kai said

He was about to go forward when Aichi grabbed his sleeve.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

Aichi lifted up his hand as a black glow formed on his finger. He pointed it at Leon as he started to get engulfed by a torrent of black mist.

" Leon-sama!"

" Stop it, Aichi-kun!" Koutei shouted

They heard another scream as they turned to see that Chris was in the same situation.

" Chris!"

A blue glow and green glow came out of the black mist as they floated towards Aichi. Leon and Chris were released as a black crystal absorbed both lights and went back into Aichi. He started to collapse as Kai caught him.

" Aichi! Hang in there!" Kai exclaimed

" Leon-sama!"

" He stole a portion of my Psyqualia..." Leon said

" Mine too..." Chris said

" Chris!"

Kai carried Aichi out of the airport as he got onto the car and it drove back to the Tatsunagi building.

" Are you okay, Chris-kun?" Koutei ask

" Yeah, somehow..." Chris replied

" He did steal a portion of our Psyqualia but not completely. We can still use them." Leon said

" Yeah, but what did he want with them?" Chris ask

" I don't know... But we need to warn Ren and the others before it's too late." Leon said

" Right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had quickly arrived back at the building as Reversed Takuto checked on Aichi after being informed.

" I did told you to take good care of him, didn't I?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Sorry."

" He absorbed a portion of two Psyqualia and to add up that he has no control over the output of his powers. You were supposed to assist him on that part." Reversed Takuto said

" Yeah, I know..." Kai said

Before Reversed Takuto could scold Kai anymore, there was a tug on his sleeve. They turned to Aichi and saw that he was awake. He shook his head.

" Young Master, I'm scolding him for your own good. He was supposed to be your caretaker and he didn't do his job well." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi shook his head again before reaching out his hand towards Kai.

" Kai... Kai..." Aichi called

" Me?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai approached him. Aichi managed to sit up as he circled his arms around Kai's neck.

" Warm..." Aichi muttered

" Young Master?" Kai ask

" Even after a few memories getting altered, his feelings for you never changed. Well, since he has chosen you to be the one to stay with him, then I have nothing to say. Do whatever you want but you must take good care of him." Reversed Takuto said

" Yeah."

He left the room as Aichi released the hug.

" Kai..." Aichi muttered

" Young Master, try this. Say 'Kai-kun'." Kai said

" Kai... kyun?" Aichi ask

Kai blushed pink as he shook his head.

" 'Kai-kun'."

" Kai... kyun!" Aichi said

" Try to not say the 'y'. It's just Kai-kun." Kai said

" Kai... kun?" Aichi ask

" Yes, that's it. You're doing it correctly." Kai said

Aichi smiled.

" Kai... kun! Kai... kun!" Aichi said

" Seems like you still have difficulties putting it together, but that's fine with me." Kai said, patting Aichi's head

" Kai... kun! Kai... kun!" Aichi repeated

" Hey, don't make that a habit. Try saying other words next time." Kai chuckled

Aichi nodded and smiled while Kai did the same.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chalter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was now night. Kai was reading a book while making sure that Aichi is sleeping. He turned to see that Aichi was still staring at him as he sighed and closed the book.

" Young Master. Not enough sleep is bad for your health. You should sleep now or you'll have dark circles under your eyes." Kai said

" Kai... kun... Sleep..." Aichi said

" And I guess you learnt a new word. Alright, I'll sleep too. Make sure you sleep as well." Kai said

Kai was about to go grab a futon when Aichi stopped him while taking off the blanket and motioning Kai to lie on the empty spot beside him.

" I can't. Takuto will scold me." Kai said

Aichi's eyes were pleading for him to sleep beside him as Kai conceded and pulled up the blanket on the both of them. Aichi smiled as he laid on Kai's chest. Not even a minute later, he fell into a deep sleep. Kai sighed.

 _" Well, since it's what he wants... Good night, Aichi."_ Kai thought

~ The next morning~

Kai woke up as he stretched and got up to get ready and change. He turned to Aichi as he smiled and tucked him in so that he wouldn't catch a cold. He then went to get their breakfast. When he came back into the room, Aichi was already awake and yawning.

" Good morning, Young Master." Kai greeted

" Kai... kun..." Aichi called

" I have your breakfast with me. Come on, let's get you ready and eat some." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai helped him up. Aichi motioned him to not help him as he tried to stay standing for a bit.

" Hey, be careful. You'll hurt yourself." Kai said

Aichi stood up as he tried to walk as he took a few small steps before falling forward. Kai caught him before he could hurt himself.

" Okay, that's enough. You're going to hurt yourself." Kai said

Aichi frowned before nodding as Kai led him to the bathroom to get him changed and ready. He sat Aichi down at the table as Aichi just stared at the plate of pancakes.

" Do it like this." Kai said, showing him how to cut the pancake

Aichi took the fork and knife as he did the same thing as what Kai did and ate his breakfast. Kai finished his before helping Aichi clear his plate after he finished eating.

" How is it? Delicious?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded happily as Kai smiled.

 _" Wait a minute... In the first place, why did he lose the ability to do daily activities like eating, walking and talking?"_ Kai thought

" Kai... kun! Kai... kun!"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Aichi's voice calling him.

" What is it?" Kai ask

Aichi wanted to stand up as Kai stopped him.

" No, no trying to stand and walk! You're going to hurt yourself!" Kai said

" Walk... Walk..." Aichi said

" No, Young Master!" Kai said

Tears started to pool his eyes as Kai panicked.

" Hey, why are you crying?!" Kai ask

" Kai... kun! Kai... kun!" Aichi cried

" And I said not to make it a habit!" Kai said

Aichi continued to cry.

" Alright, alright! You can try but not more than five minutes! I won't let you do it for more than five minutes!" Kai said

Aichi started to stop crying as he slowly started to smile. Kai sighed as he slowly stood him up as Aichi started to stagger but walked forward.

" Come here. Slowly walk over here." Kai said

Aichi walked towards Kai slowly and by the time he arrived at Kai's side, he fell forward with Kai catching him.

" Okay, your walking time is over. Sit down." Kai said

Aichi looked disappointed as Kai sat him down.

" Listen, if you get hurt, I'll be the one who gets it. You don't like it if I get scolded, right?" Kai ask

Aichi shook his head.

" Then be obedient and listen to what I say, okay? I'm doing it for your own good, you could've gotten hurt." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai smiled and patted his head.

" Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll be walking on your own two feet again soon." Kai said

Aichi smiled and hugged him.

" Okay, okay. You're going to make us fall." Kai said

" Kai... kun..." Aichi said

" You stay here. I'm going to ask Takuto a few things before coming back, alright?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai patted his head before going off to see Reversed Takuto.

" Enjoyed your night with Young Master?" Reversed Takuto ask

" I just want to ask. Why is Aichi unable to do any daily things like eating, walking or even talking and getting himself ready?" Kai ask

" So you noticed. Well, it's supposed to be like this. With the replacement of his memories, his mindset has now become that of a child that hasn't learned much yet. That's why he needs portions of others' Psyqualia to learn. His Psyqualia hasn't matured much yet, that's why he's learning them by using others' Psyqualia. You noticed it, haven't you? Ever since he obtained the other Psyqualia, he's been learning things at a fast pace. Thus, putting you as his role model." Reversed Takuto said

" Me?"

" Yes. He's been closely observing whatever you've been doing and saying and learning them bit by bit. You're his lover and role model after all." Reversed Takuto said

" I see."

" Well, maybe we can see what he's currently doing. He might've learnt something new." Reversed Takuto said

A screen came up as they saw that Aichi wasn't there anymore.

" He's gone!" Kai exclaimed

" How?" Reversed Takuto said

" The wheelchair is gone too!" Kai exclaimed

" I see. After learning how to walk a little from you, he took this chance to walk to that wheelchair and go outside." Reversed Takuto said

" Then where is he headed off to?!" Kai ask

" It might be that heading to the last Psyqualia user he hasn't obtained their Psyqualia from." Reversed Takuto said

" Ren! I'm going off to find him! He couldn't have gone far!" Kai said

He ran out of the room as he started to search for Aichi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was in his wheelchair, navigating himself towards somewhere as he looked around.

" Power... Psyqualia... Learn..." Aichi muttered

And at the same time... The others were in Card Capital to discuss their plans.

" Aichi stole portions of your Psyqualia?!" Misaki ask

" Yeah... I don't know what he wanted with them but he's definitely not himself anymore..." Leon said

" Ren, you better be careful too..." Chris said

" I will. And who are these people?" Ren ask

" I'm Seiya."

" I'm Yaten."

" I'm Taiki."

" Thanks for telling us about what happened, Seiya. I kind of realized what was happening when I saw the news. But the fact that Kai was involved in everything..." Miwa said

" Let's not think about that for now. We need to find a way to get Aichi-kun back to normal." Koutei said

" You're right... But it's not going to be that simple..." Leon said

" I know..."

The door suddenly opened as they turned to see Aichi in his wheelchair.

" Aichi!"

" Psyqualia..." Aichi muttered, putting up his finger

" Crap! Ren, run now!" Leon shouted

" Give it... to me..." Aichi muttered

A torrent of black mist surrounded Ren as a red light came out and went into the black crystal. Ren was released from the black mist and he fell to his knees.

" Ren!"

" Ren-sama!"

The black crystal went back into Aichi as he struggled to keep awake while clenching his head.

" Aichi! It's us! Don't you recognize us?!" Naoki ask

Seiya then took notice of the star mic on Aichi's ear.

" That's the mic!" Seiya exclaimed

" Seiya! You couldn't have! You gave it to him this early?!" Yaten ask

" I didn't think the enemy would even use it!" Seiya replied

" Enemy... Kai... kun... Danger..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi?"

" Kai... kun... Danger..." Aichi muttered

A field of black mist slowly started to surround him.

" Get away!" Seiya shouted

" Enemy... Destroy... Kai... kun... Danger..." Aichi muttered

They ducked their heads as the black mist attacked them. After that, Aichi fainted as Kai ran into the store.

" Aichi! Hang in there!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai!"

Kai turned to look at the others as he quickly teleported him and Aichi back to the building.

" Kai..."

* * *

Back at the building, Kai laid Aichi down on the bed as he started to wake up.

" Are you alright now, Young Master?" Kai ask

" Kai... kun." Aichi said

" What is it?" Kai ask

" I... Aichi... Call... Aichi... again..." Aichi replied

 _" He heard me just now?"_ Kai thought

" I can't. Besides, that was just a slip of my tongue. It's disrespectful to you, Young Master." Kai said

Aichi pouted.

" Aichi... won't... listen..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Aichi... won't... listen..." Aichi repeated

" Young Master, what are you saying?" Kai ask

Aichi didn't respond as Kai understood what he meant.

" I'm sorry. But I just can't. You have to understand, okay?" Kai ask

Aichi looked down in disappointment.

" Aichi... understands..." Aichi said

Kai smiled as he patted Aichi's head. He stood up after that.

" I'll be going off to get some things. Wait for me here." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai closed the door behind him. He walked towards the room where Reversed Takuto had observed everything.

" Good job. Now all we need to do now is observe what his next moves are." Reversed Takuto said

Kai nodded as he looked at the screen. Aichi had sat up and was fiddling with the blanket. He then looked around and found something as he threw his blanket to the side. He then slowly stood up.

" I should go help him." Kai said

" No, wait." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi slowly walked over to a table as he took a look at the sketchbook and opened it. He then spotted the pencils on the table as he picked them up as well. He sat down and started to draw.

" He just wanted to draw..." Kai sighed

" There's more. Look at what he's drawing." Reversed Takuto said

Kai took a look as he saw a majestic castle floating in a sea of stars and the star mic at the side.

" That's..." Kai exclaimed

" A castle floating in the sea of stars in the galaxy. That's probably where his powers came from as well, seeing the mic there too." Reversed Takuto said

" I see... But what is that palace?" Kai ask

" Don't know. But that's why you're here. Get him to talk about the castle and report back to me." Reversed Takuto said

" Right."

Kai headed back to their room with a few items in his hands. Aichi saw him and stood up excitedly as Kai went over to help him walk towards the bed after putting down the items quickly.

" Young Master! I told you not to walk without my help, didn't I?!" Kai ask

" Kai... kun! Kai... kun!"

" What is it?" Kai ask

Aichi showed him the sketchbook as Kai opened it to see the drawing.

" Did you draw this?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded.

" What is it?" Kai ask

" Castle... Big Castle... Stars..." Aichi replied

" A big castle in a sea of stars?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai patted his head.

" Why did you suddenly think up of this?" Kai ask

" Dream..." Aichi replied

" You dreamt about it?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded.

" I see. So you don't know what it is but you want to draw it out because it's beautiful?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded. Kai smiled and patted his head.

" That's a nice thought and it's a nice drawing." Kai said

Aichi took the sketchbook and tore the page out as he handed it to Kai.

" Kai... kun... Give..." Aichi said

" You want to give it to me?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai smiled and took the drawing.

" Thank you."

Aichi laid on his lap as Kai placed his hand on his head and Aichi drifted off to sleep.

" Kai... kun..." Aichi muttered in his sleep

Kai smiled again as he patted Aichi's head gently. He felt a little drowsy as well before taking a quick nap with Aichi by his side.

~ Two hours later~

Kai was woken up by a weight on his chest as he saw Aichi looking at him with a curious look while lying on top of him. He blushed at their position.

" Y-Y-Y-Young Master?!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai... kun..." Aichi said

" W-W-W-What?" Kai stuttered

" Warm... Aichi likes Kai... kun..." Aichi said

" Young Master..." Kai muttered

Aichi leaned in and kissed Kai on his lips as Kai circled his arms around Aichi's waist. Aichi moaned a little into the kiss as Kai released the kiss.

" Aichi... Call Aichi... By name..." Aichi said

" I can't..." Kai said

Suddenly, a phone call came as Kai took it.

" Hello? Oh... You're giving me permission? Right... Okay then." He put down the phone after that

" Who...?" Aichi ask

" It's Takuto... He gave me permission to call you by your name." Kai replied

Aichi smiled widely as he hugged Kai.

" Kai... kun! Kai... kun!" Aichi cheered

" Alright, alright. I know you're happy." Kai said

" Call Aichi... By name..." Aichi said

" Alright, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi smiled before kissing Kai on his lips. They released the kiss as Kai brushed a few strands of hair away from Kai.

" Aichi... loves Kai... kun..." Aichi said

" Me too."

A few minutes later, Aichi fell asleep in Kai's warm embrace as Kai smiled. He slowly laid Aichi down on the bed gently as he covered the blanket over him.

" I'll be back soon. Wait for me, okay?" Kai said

He kissed Aichi's cheek gently before leaving the room and to Reversed Takuto's room.

" What do you want?" Kai ask

" I gave you permission because like I said, you're his role model. So do well to guide him. He's the heir to the throne of Link Joker and I will make sure he is nurtured to be one." Reversed Takuto said

" I see... Then just tell me what you need me to teach him and I will make sure he's a suitable heir. So when's the ceremony?" Kai ask

" A few months later. I'm sure he'll be a great ruler under your care. You have my trust. Firstly... Teach him how to connect words and walk." Reversed Takuto said

" Understood."

Suddenly, Kai saw an image of Aichi looking for him while calling his name.

" I'll be heading back then." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai ran off after that. He arrived at their room as Aichi quickly went into his arms after he went to his side.

" It's okay, I'm here. I needed go settle some stuff first before coming." Kai said

" Don't leave... Aichi..." Aichi said

" I won't. I promise." Kai said

Aichi stopped hugging Kai as he smiled.

" Aichi is... Happy..." Aichi said

Kai smiled as well. Time passed and Kai trained Aichi to become a suitable heir. A few months later, someone was running in the hallway as Kai turned behind, only to be pounced on by a happy Aichi and both fell onto the floor.

" Ow..."

" Kai-kun! Kai-kun!"

" Aichi... Didn't I tell you not to run in the hallway? And don't just appear of nowhere to pounce on me like that." Kai said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

Kai sighed and both got up.

" Never mind... So I presume your lessons are over?" Kai ask

" Yeah! I wanted to hurry and see Kai-kun, so I ran here!" Aichi said

" But don't do that again. It's dangerous. What if you fell down?" Kai ask

" Uh... I'll be fine! Kai-kun will protect me after all!" Aichi said

" You know... Never mind..." Kai sighed, sweat dropping

" Huh?"

" Let's go back to your room and have you changed." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai led Aichi to his room before picking an outfit and having Aichi to change into it.

" There. I think that suits you. I should get some more when I have the time to." Kai said

" There's no need to. I already have many outfits because you kept buying them for me." Aichi said

" But it's missing something... Oh, right." Kai said

He opened the drawer and took out a glass case. Inside was a black headpiece with a blue jewel at the center as Kai took it out and placed it on Aichi's head.

" That's better." Kai said

" The ceremony is two days from now, right? I can't wait!" Aichi said

" Well, I guess. Just don't keep getting hurt, that's my only request for you, got it?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

" Good. Now let's go for a walk." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi linked his arm with Kai's as they walked around the hallway.

" I heard there were some movements from the enemies. How is it?" Aichi ask

" They weren't any problems. I managed to chase them away." Kai replied

" As expected of Kai-kun!" Aichi said

The ground suddenly shook as Kai held onto Aichi.

" What was that?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Calm down! It's okay!" Kai assured

" What's going on?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'll go check it out! Just stay here!" Kai said

" I'll follow you!" Aichi said

Aichi ran after Kai as they made it outside to see a giant dragon attacking the barrier.

" What's that?!" Aichi exclaimed

" An enemy attack!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Kai!"

Kai moved Aichi behind him as they looked in front of them to see Naoki and the others.

" We're going to beat you this time!" Naoki said

" Kai-kun..."

" Wait for me." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai moved out of the barrier.

" What is it this time? Just because you have a few of Cray's leaders leading the attack, you won't be able to beat the Link Joker army." Kai said

" Wrong! You see... We figured out a little shocking secret..." Kamui said

" Shocking secret?"

" Alright, it's your turn, guys!" Naoki said

They separated for Three Lights.

" Fighter Star Power! Make up!"

" Healer Star Power! Make up!"

" Maker Star Power! Make up!"

To tell the truth... Kai almost cursed but he didn't want Aichi to listen and learn, so he kept it in.

" W-What's that...?" Kai muttered

" Penetrating the darkness of night, streaking through the atmosphere, resounding truth, we are three shooting stars! Sailor Star Fighter!"

" Sailor Star Healer!"

" Sailor Star Maker!"

" Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

" Very funny..." Kai said

" That looks so cool!" Aichi said

Epic anime fall.

" Support me or something, not them!" Kai exclaimed

" O-Okay!"

" We'll have you return Aichi!" Fighter said

" As if!"

" Star Serious Laser!"

" Star Sensitive Inferno!"

" Star Gentle Uterus!"

Upon seeing Kai attacked, the star crystal glowed darkly and a dark Psyqualia appeared in his eyes. He quickly went in front of Kai.

" Aichi?!" Kai exclaimed

" Oh no!" Fighter exclaimed

Aichi took out a card as it glowed and formed a shield.

" That card...!" Naoki exclaimed

" P-Perfect guard!" Shingo exclaimed

" Aichi?! And that's my deck!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi smirked and took out a card.

" Ride."

A wind blew fiercely around them.

" Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon."

From a swirl of energy, a portal was formed as Chaos Breaker emerged.

" No way..." Miwa exclaimed

The three tried to deflect Chaos Breaker's attack but were thrown back and they hit the wall at the entrance.

" Starlight!"

" Look out!" Misaki shouted

" Attack." Aichi declared

Chaos Breaker came out fully from the portal and attacked the others, including the units that followed them. Suddenly, Kai hit the back of Aichi's neck and he fainted as Kai caught him. Chaos Breaker then faded away.

" Kai... Aichi..." Miwa called

 _" What have I done...? This isn't Aichi... His powers are out of control... Aichi..."_ Kai thought

Aichi then woke up.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" You're going to be just fine..." Kai assured

" What happened to me...?" Aichi ask

" Nothing... Nothing happened... Just rest..." Kai replied

" Alright..."

Aichi closed his eyes and slept as Kai carried him up and went into the building. He laid Aichi down on the bed and pulled up the blanket before going to meet Reversed Takuto.

" Good work." Reversed Takuto said

" That training you made me do with him... What else did you add into it?! Summoning units is not in the list!" Kai said

" That was extra training. You know... His lessons." Reversed Takuto said

" You used lessons as an excuse?! What did you do to Aichi?! That wasn't him out there!" Kai said

" Like I said, you trained him well to be the heir. So now, we're giving him powers to become the heir. His 'lessons' were to absorb the Link Joker powers. And as you can see, he's doing quite well. He's still active even after rigorous absorption, one after another." Reversed Takuto said

" You used me... You used us! You made it sound like you trusted me but you didn't! You brought it to your own hands!" Kai said

" All I want to do is complete him before the ceremony. Well, since his 'lessons' are done already, he can stop and relax. There's nothing to worry about now, right?" Reversed Takuto ask

Kai gritted his teeth as he went out of the room in frustration. He went back to Aichi's room and caressed his cheek.

 _" I won't let anyone hurt you, Aichi. I_ will _protect you!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
